Flash: Pilot
| next = "The Fastest Man Alive" }} "Pilot" is the premiere episode of the second live-action superhero fantasy television series to bear the title, The Flash. The episode was directed by David Nutter with a teleplay written by Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns based on a story treatment by Kreisberg, Johns and Greg Berlanti. The episode first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, October 7th, 2014 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The character of the Flash was created by writers Robert Kanigher and John Broome and artist Carmine Infantino. * This episode is production code number: 296648. TV Rage.com; The Flash, "Pilot"; Episode Info. * Actors Michelle Harrison and Fulvio Cecere both appeared in the 2003 film Paycheck, which starred future Batman portrayer, Ben Affleck. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Barry Allen: To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. You see that red blur? That's me! That too! There I am again! My name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive. .... * Iris West: Hey, I am ready to see this atom-smashing... bashing. * Barry Allen: There was a shooting today. Your dad needs me to process some evidence, which means I don't know if we're going to be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs. * Iris West: To see this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad little nerdy dream. .... * Iris West: What is so important about this particle accelerator, anyway? * Barry Allen: Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at Cern. * Iris West: You're doing that thing where you aren't speaking English. * Barry Allen: Just imagine that that dot is... everything the human race has ever learned until this moment. * Iris West: Does that include twerking? * Barry Allen: That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything. * Iris West: You got to get yourself a girlfriend. .... * Barry Allen: What is--what is happening? What is going on? * Cisco Ramon: You were struck by lightning, dude. * Barry Allen: What? Lightning gave me abs? .... * Barry Allen: But after that night, I was running from something much scarier. Something I could never explain. Something impossible. .... * David Singh: Before you answer, I should remind you the excuse you gave last time was car trouble. You want to know why that was particularly memorable? * Barry Allen: I do not own a car. .... * Caitlin Snow: What? * Barry Allen: Nothing. I just notice you don't smile too much. * Caitlin Snow: My once promising career in bio-engineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life. The explosion that put you in a coma also killed my fiancé. So this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go. .... * Barry Allen: What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning? * Oliver Queen: I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Barry. I think it chose you. * Barry Allen: I'm just not sure I'm like you, Oliver. I don't know if I can be some vigilante. * Oliver Queen: You can be better. Because you can inspire people in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference... saving people. In a flash. Take your own advice. Wear a mask. See also External Links * * * * * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:October, 2014/Episodes